That's Life
by dande148
Summary: A teenager who goes by the name of Jazz is going through a rough time. She's an orphan who was seperated by her brothers and can never see them again. her life finally goes as planned until it all crumples to the ground. She finds out that her boyfreind does bets on women and that her freinds left her a long time ago. what will she do to put the pieces back together?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER #1**_

_**SCHOOL.**_

_After my mum and dad's divorcement, my mum went into depression. We had no choice but to send mum into Rehab and us to the orphanage since dad didn't want anything to do with us. I went to summer beach school where our back-yard was the beach. My two little brothers': Josh and Alex. We were separated, they are so cute and that's what drove them to be adopted so early. Me, well... I'm a teenager, teenager's don't get adopted so easily. Since were the " hardest" to look after._

_First day of school, So I rock up to school in my school uniform and hair down. I walk in the door to chemistry, "HEY, Jazz!" oh great, it's Shauna. She's my friend and I don't mean to sound well... mean but she's a weirdo. Complete freak, even though i don't care what people think nobody can deal with this chick. "Hey Shauna, how you doing?" "Amazing, fantastic, great!" I roll my eyes. "Why do you do that, and I LOVE you hair! How do you get it so soft?" "I don't, it just comes naturally." "Omg, you are so lucky."Ok so you know how you walk past people that are the most "popular" people and then they give you that dirty look? Well yeah I'm in that position right now. Omg here we go walking past the cute guys, look cool. So I walk past and just as I think I'm safe one of the boys lifts up his feet and I trip over. "Are you serious?" I ask. I look up and there's Tyler coming to my rescue. That's right the cutest boy in school comes and helps me up, "dude that's not cool, are you alright?" "ah yeah, thanks" omg I think I'm blushing, wow I just held Tyler's hand. Shauna looks at me in disbelief. We walk away to our table, "did you seriously just talk to Tyler and did you seriously hold Tyler's hand and..." "Shauna, shut up. Ok yes I know and it was wonderful! Trust me." Squealing in a girly voice, we both jump up and down until the teacher walks in. Oh great Mr. Sill, the most boring person that has ever taught me, known me, and seen me and... Well you know what I mean by now._

_Ok so chemistry is finished and I'm officially out of my death sentence. "hey jazz, must of been pretty nice having the cutest guy in school come to your rescue like that, pity it won't happen again. And I'll make sure of it." There it is just as I go to sit down at lunch with the underdogs of the school, makkayla comments as she always has to me, the " I'm better than you and I'm the top of the school" kind of talk. I ignore her, what's the point? I mean my whole life I've been trampled and ordered around by makkayla and now I just don't care. " so how's everyone doing?" lizzie asks. Everyone around the table in order responds then comes my turn, " great I guess, chemistry was so boring, we had Mr Sill." this time round when I have all my friends like jess, lizzie, hard to admit but Shauna and Susan, shara, lacy, Alisha and don't forget the boys, Dylan, jack, jeff, max. I can really, truly be myself. _

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG" "YES!" screams jess. Home time. Jess looks forward to going home and we can't blame her. Her mum and dad are like one of the richest out there and that's probably the only reason why we stay friends with her. I know its sounds awfully mean but we get paid to do it by her parents and I would've done it for free because she's so awesome but I needed the money and by me I mean my family. $4000 a fortnight and we've been friends for about 6 months now so roughly I've been given $360,000 from their parents and there's a lot more where that came from. Where the only people who know about it because if anyone else found out they would tell jess themselves. So we made a treaty that anyone who did tell, well we would beat the crap out of them until they told jess they lied. Because we need that money. "Omg I can't believe its home time already!" I say excited."I know right, I and my family are going on a holiday to London and I am so excited!" "Ok, ok no need to rub it in our faces Susan" I say back. "oh please, just cause you aren't going doesn't mean you have to put me down for it." "Hey don't even go there, at least we don't spend all our money on stupid vacations which might I add are during a school year, why can't you just go on an actual school holiday?" "Why do you have to dramatise it?" Susan asks. "I'm not dramatising it, I'm just saying. Because I find it stupid." "Well you don't need to put in your commentary." I roll my eyes and walk away. "What's her problem?" Susan asks Lizzie. "Don't you know? She has to go back to the orphanage while you go on a fantastic, amazing, and spontaneous trip to London" says Shauna in her weird, freaky attitude. I hear their conversation in the distance while I walk all the way home or that's what I call it anyway._

"_Hey Sarina!" I shout as I walk in the door, "Hey guess what!?" "What?" I ask suspicious. "We got you an adoption meeting thing!" she yells, "No freaking way!" I shout. We jump up and down until the bell rings, "That's them! Go get changed." And I rush off to get dressed in the nicest outfit I can. "Jasmine! You have visitors!" Sarina says as if we didn't just have the conversation we did. "Coming Sarina." I yell. I walk down the stairs In the most calm way I can but I end up jumping the last two steps. "Hello, my name's Jasmine, but my friends call me Jazz." I shake both their hands. "Well please, come this way." Sarina walks the parents through the house and then into my bedroom. I show them all my trophies and I talk to them for a bit, "Well I think that we've seen enough." Says Joe and Mathew (Parents.) "If it's alright with you Sarina, could we please have a talk?" I smile as they walk out. A few minutes later Sarina walks in with a frown on her face and I know what it means, "Are you serious? I thought it went so well!" I start crying and Sarina sits there hugging me and telling me it's alright. I'm already 15 and I don't have a family except Sarina but that doesn't count. I'm happy with Sarina. I truly am. But I want a family; that type of family's where you have a brother and sister. My actually by blood brothers stopped coming to see me and I cry every night because of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER #2**

**SCHOOL.**

ITS 6:00 AM IN THE MORNING AND I JUST GET UP TO GET READY FOR THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND MY PHONE RINGS, " RINNNNNNG" I LOOK AT THE PHONE AND SEE SUSANS NAME ON IT. REALLY!? I BET SHES GONNA GO ON AND ON AND ON ABOUT HER TRIP IN THE LAST 24HOURS. "HELLO? JAZZ SPEAKING. WHO'S THIS?" "HEYY JAZZ! ITS' SUSAN! IM HERE ON MY BOAT. IT IS AMAZING OUT HERE! THERE IS THIS REALLY CUTE GUY AND HE IS LIKE SO CUTE, DID I MENTION HES CUTE? WERE JUST ABOUT TO HEAD TO FIJI AND IVE ALREADY HAD MY FIRST DRINK AND..." I HANG UP. I HAVE A SHOWER AND I GO TO GET MY UNIFORM AND SARINA STANDS IN THE WAY. "SARINA CAN YOU PLEASE MOVE I HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL" "WERE MOVING!" MY MOUTH OPENS MY EYES OPEN EVEN WIDER AND MY VOICE SCREAMS EVEN LOUDER. "AHHHHHH! YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" SARINA JUST LOOKS IN AMAZEMENT. "THINK OF IT AS AN ADVENTURE JAZZ." "THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY SARINA, I DONT WANT TO MOVE SARINA I HAVE ALL MY FREINDS HERE AND I HAVE A GOOD LIFE HERE AND I DONT WANT TO MOVE! DID I MENTION I DONT WANT TO MOVE!?" GOD I SOUND LIKE SUSAN. "JAZZ DID YOU KNOW THAT AFTER THE MOVE THEY ALL SAY THANKS FOR THE GREAT NEW FRESH START. DID I MENTION IT'S A FRESH NEW START?" SHE SAYS IN SARCASM. I ROLL MY EYES MARCH DOWN THE HALLWAY AND SLAM MY DOOR. "SERIOUSLY? AGAIN WITH THE IS MY ROOM TO YOU KNOW JAZZ" SAYS MEL. MY ROOM PARTNER. "WELL TO YOUR DISSAPIONTMENT I DONT CARE!" I YELL. SARINA WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" SHE ASKS. "JAZZ IS BEING ANNOYING" "JAZZ STOP BEING ANNOYING." "OH... WHAT? I DONT GET TO GIVE MY PERSPECTIVE OF THE STORY?" I YELL. "NO BECAUSE OF YOUR ATTITUDE" I HESTITATE BEFORE GOING ON. "YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE YOU, YES H-A-T-E!" "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR THERAPIST SAID." "YES I DO AND IT'S A STRONG WORD THAT'S WHY IM USING IT." SARINA IS AGAIN IN DISBELIEF. "I KNOW I MIGHT NOT BE THE MOST RESPECTFUL, FORGIVING, ACCEPTING, BRIGHT PERSON IN THE WORLD. BUT I KNOW WHERE IM NOT WANTED."

"YOU KNOW WE DONT MEAN IT LIKE THAT." SAYS. "NO THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT'S LIKE. YOU DONT DO ANYTHING FOR ME, HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT I COOK DINNER EVERY NIGHT, DO YOU NOTICE I CLEAN THE HOUSE EVERYDAY, DO YOU REALISE I LOOK AFTER EVERYONE EVERY HOUR AND DO EVERYTHING EVERY SECOND? AND IM NOT EVEN ALOUD OUT OF THE HOUSE WHEN YOU KNOW IM A CITIZEN?" I KNOW THAT I EXXAGERATE EVERTHING LIKE THE COOKING AND CLEANING ETC. BUT I STOOD MY GROUND AND ALL SARINA DOES IS SWALLOWING. "YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR RIGHT" "WHAT!?" ME AND MEL SAY AT THE SAME TIME. "YOU'RE RIGHT, I JUST DIDNT REALISE IT TILL NOW, YOUR THE ONE THAT EARNS ALL THE MONEY AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW AND YOUR THE ONE WHO LOOKS AFTER ALL OF US. AND YOU DESERVE MORE AND YOU DESERVE TO BE TREATED RIGHT." OMG THIS IS THE MOST BORINGIST SPEECH EVER, I KNOW SARINA'S SPEAKING IN SYMPATHY AND ALL THAT BUT COME ON I DONT HAVE ALL DAY, ITS 7:00AM AND I HAVE TO START GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL. " IM NOT GOING TO BORE YOU WITH ALL THIS STUFF,I REALISE IT BUT WERE STILL MOVING SO PLEASE START PACKING DOWNSTAIRS AND ILL GET STARTED ON BREAKFAST." OMG IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? I RUN UP AND HUG HER AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT I START TO CRY. I DON'T WANT TO MOVE AND I TELL HER THAT SO SARINA HUGS ME BACK AND SAYS SHE'LL POST-PONE IT TO THE START OF NEXT YEAR.

I DONT KNOW WHY BUT EVER SINCE THAT NIGHT IVE BEEN GOING AROUND IN A JOYFUL MOOD FOR THE PAST WEEK EVEN TO MEL. EVEN THOUGH WERE MOVING, SARINA POST-PONED IT AND I MHAVE TO MAKE THE MOST OF IT. "HEY SARINA THANKS FOR DRIVING ME TO SCHOOL." "YOUR WELCOME SWEETY NOW QUICKLY GOES ALL YOUR FREINDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU." I JUMP OUT OF THE CAR AND RUN UP TO ALL THE GIRLS. "HEY GUYS!" "HEY" EVERYONE SAYS. "SO WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?" I ASK. "DONT KNOW YET." WE ALL THINK FOR A MINUTE. "I KNOW!" I YELL, "WHAT?" EVERYONE ASKS. "NOTHING" I SAY. EVERYONE LOOKS AT ME WITH A QUESTIONING FROWN. "THAT'S RIGHT, HOW ABOUT TODAY WE JUST DO NOTHING, JUST CHILL AND SUN BAKE OR WHAT EVER." AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE DO. FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS WE JUST SIT AROUND, WE LAUGH, WE TALK AND FOR SOME REASON EVERYONES JUST HAPPY. TYLER GIVES ME A COUPLE OF LOOKS AS IF "WOW SHE LOOKS GOOD" OR THAT'S JUST WHAT ME AND SHAUNA THINK. SOUNDS STUPID BUT I THINK IM ACTUALLY CRUSHING ON HIM! AND IVE NEVER CRUSHED ON ANYONE. MAKKAYLA GIVES ME GLARES AS TO SAY "BACK OFF" SUCKS ILL BE MOVING AT THE START OF NEXT YEAR. "6 MORE MONTHS TO GO" I YELL TO EVERYONE. "I KNOW IT SUCKS" SAYS JACK. "WERE ALL GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH" SAYS LIZZIE. "HOW ABOUT LETS NOT SAY GOODBYE UNTIL THE DAY ACTUALLY ARRIVES." I SAY. EVERYONE SMILES. IM SUN BAKING UNTIL ALL OF A SUDDEN SOME SHADOW POPS UP INFRONT OF ME. " HEY, WHERE DID THE SUN GO?" I ASK. "EVERYONE LAUGHS INCLUDING ME. I LOOK UP AND THERES TYLER. "OH... HEY TYLER." I STAND UP AND BRUSH OFF ALL THE SAND. I THINK I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT OUR SCHOOL BACKYARD IS THE BEACH. "HEY, WOW YOU LOOK GREAT, YOU SEEM BRIGHTER AND WELL YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ENJOYING WELL... LIFE." OMG HE DOES THE THING I DO... YOU KNOW THE WHOLE PAUSE THING. I SMILE. "WELL YEAH I AM, ENJOYING LIFE I GUESS. I MEAN YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE I THINK IS THE SAYING." "HAHA YEAH, WELL...LOOK THERES THE SPRING BREAK DANCE AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOUD WANT TO GO WITH ME. I KNOW IT'S TO SOON, BUT THERES GUYS KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU AND I THOUGHT I BETTER GET IN FIRST." "OH... WOW THERES OTHER GUYS? HAHA HARD TO BELIEVE BUT YEAH SURE ID LOVE TOO." "COOL ITS TOMORROW AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD MEET ME HERE FIRST?" "SURE" HE WALKS AWAY AND SHAUNA JUST LOOKS AT ME IN DISBELIEF. "DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST ASK YOU OUT?" SHE SQUEALS. "YES!" I SQUEAL BACK AND WE START JUMPING UP AND DOWN. "YOU KNOW, I WOULDNT TRUST HIM, I MEAN NO OFFENCE BUT WHY YOU? WHEN HE HAS MAKKAYLA?" ASKS JACK. "BECAUSE IM HAPPIER AND BRIGHTER AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF THAT HE SAID!" I SAY TO JACK WHILE STILL JUMPING UP AND DOWN WITH SHAUNA. THEN TYLER LOOKS BACK AND WE STOP AND LOOK CASUALE. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND JACK, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS. THINGS ARE FINALLY WORKING OUT FOR ME!" I CLAP WHILE JUMPING UP AND DOWN.


End file.
